


Young And Crazy

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Heavy Drinking, young crazy idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a simple question from two minibots, "What's the craziest night you've ever had?" Then it turns into a little walk down memory lane where the memories of the foolish younglings lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this the other night at some very early time in the morning. Wrote it as a simple thing, but it got long enough for me to post here. So here it is~!

_A young medic had thrown a surgical blade high into the smoke-clogged bar. Those around him watched with bright optics, bloodthirsty excitement as he held his helm back and opened his mouth wide and waited for the blade to drop._

_A few mechs and femmes shrieked, but the medic didn’t even flinch, expertly tracking the flight of his knife. At the perfect moment, he clenched his teeth together and caught the blade just past the tip. As the handle quivered, he turned slowly, showing everyone in the bar. Pulling out the knife, he tucked it safely back into his subspace and smirked._

_As the crowd of went wild with applause, the young medic smirked even more before slumping into a chair close to another medic and a group of admiring young femmes and sportingly handsome mechs._

_“I told you,” he stated. “Told you I could do it, but you try to doubt me again!”_

_“Hehe, one of these nights, Ratchet,” the other chuckled. “You’ll time that wrong and end up with a knife going through the back of your throat. And when it does, I hope I’m there to see it.”_

_“Please, Pharma, indulge me one of these night, would you?” Ratchet laughed. “Besides, you’re scaring these lovely femmes and good looking mechs, and I would hate to send them off with such vivid imagery.”_

_Pharma snorted, “It would take more than your petty tricks and dull tales to scare them.”_

_Ratchet leaned towards the group of mechs and femmes, “Maybe you’re right, old friend. Wouldn’t want to send them to berth with nightmares.”_

_“As if a daredevil like yourself could ever be a gentlemech.” One of the femmes scoffed, but she was undeniably impressed._

_“What’s your designation?” A mech asked, cuddling up to Ratchet with his waxed plating and dazzling smile._

_“Come here and I’ll tell you, my dear,” Ratchet murmured. The mech then blushed as he whispered to him, “First, tell me yours.” After that he called for more one more round of engex before they left._

_After their last drinks at that bar, they wondered out in search of another bar to drink from. In this new bar, they joined in a card game. Both of them were drunk at this point, and lost, even Pharma, who rarely tasted defeat at gambling. Luckily for them, it was a light loss._

_“Ish not fair,” Pharma complained, if anything it was normal, but since they were drunk it was more frequent. “I’m the best! The best!” He gulped down his engex. “You know wha that is…?! The best, of course!!” He growled dramatically._

_“Shuddapp already,” Ratchet slurred. “Thazz not meh problem… And staaph drinkin’ so much… How else we gonna get back…?” He pulled a face and forgot the rest of what he was trying to say, then fell facedown on the table and blacked out._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

“The next morning, I woke up to a cramp in my backside. I was shut away in some small dark place slumped up into a ball. Apparently, Pharma dragged me back to my place and threw me into my closet. He took my berth for the night, the fragger.” Ratchet said. “And so, that was one of the craziest night of my life before the war.”

Tailgate and Swerve both blinked, both of them amazed to hear that the grumpiest mech in existence was once a player and an awesome one at that.

“Wow,” Swerve finally spoke up. “Never thought you had it in ya, Ratch.”

The medic simply shrugged, “I was just young and crazy, it happens to every bot.”

“So whatever happened to Pharma?” Tailgate asked.

“He could transform and fly,” Ratchet explained. “So I threw him out my window. Heh, too bad he wasn’t awake though.”

Both minibots blinked again, a bit more slowly this time.

Ratchet almost laughed at their reactions. “Like I said, young and crazy,” he took a long swig of his drink to finish it. “Young and crazy.”


End file.
